Le remord est une blessure qui ne guérit pas
by TsUkimIshuU
Summary: Tu sais Lily, il y a une chose, que même dans ma mort, nul ne pourra me reprocher. Personne, non ma Lily, personne, ne pourra me reprocher de ne pas t'avoir aimé assez.


Bonjour :D Je reviens avec un OS un peu très triste basé sur la vie du courageux Severus et son amour inconditionnel pour Lily. Ces derniers temps je ne faisais que me lamenter sur la vie qu'il a eut, sa mort si… Magnifique. Et oui, je trouve que mourir en regardant des yeux similaires à celle qu'il a aimé, c'est incroyablement romantique. Et je trouve ça siiiii triste que j'ai décidé de lui écrire un texte, en essayant de me mettre à sa place et de décrire tout ce qu'il a pu ressentir….. Voilà. Donc si quelqu'un lit, qu'il apprécie, qu'il a des remarques à faire par rapport à tel ou tel passage, ect, j'espère qu'il laissera une petite trace de son passage :) !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Tu sais Lily, il y a une chose, que même dans ma mort, nul ne pourra me reprocher. Personne, non ma Lily, <em>personne<em>, ne pourra me reprocher de ne pas t'avoir aimé assez. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance à la journée la plus sombre de ma vie, je n'ai aimé que toi. Dès le début, dès la première fois où je t'ai vue, je l_'_ai _senti_. J'ai senti le feu de tes cheveux me réchauffer le cœur, et le vert de tes yeux lui redonner de la vigeur. Pour la toute première fois. Pour la seule et l'unique fois de ma vie.

A ce moment là, j'ai compris que jamais plus je ne pourrais détacher mes yeux de cette petite fille aux boucles rousses, qui souriait, aux anges, après avoir découvert ses premiers pouvoirs. J'aurais voulu m'approcher, et t'impressionner en te montrant des petits tours fabuleux qui t'auraient émerveillée. J'aurais voulu revoir cette expression de pur ravissement qui avait peint tes adorables traits. Mais j'étais si laid, vil et tordu qu'une loque de mon espèce ne méritait pas de t'approcher. J'aurais pu te souiller, te salir rien qu'en effleurant la fleur resplendissante que tu étais déjà à cette époque. Tout ceci, j'en étais persuadé. Peut-être était-ce là mon erreur. Celle qui a gâché mon existence. Je ne m'étais jamais considéré que comme une merde. Alors quand mes semblables, après avoir réalisé l'étendue de mes pouvoirs, m'ont proposé de les rejoindre, j'ai pensé sincèrement avoir ma place parmi eux. Et je les ai rejoins Lily. Malgré tes regards et tes sous entendus emplis de mépris, je les ai rejoins. Et j'ai détruit ma vie. Ta vie.

Si un quelconque juge invisible fouillait mon âme et sondait mon esprit, la seule chose pure, l'unique chose honnête qu'il trouverait en moi, ce serait une image de toi mon amour. De toi me souriant, de toi en train de réfléchir, de toi en train de rire aux éclats, de toi me fixant avec dégout… Jamais je n'ai éprouvé une peine aussi intense que quand tu as rejeté mes excuses et que tu as mis fin à notre amitié. Je savais l'avoir amplement mérité, mais l'entendre de ta bouche… Ca m'a détruit. J'ai sombré. Et je pense que c'est à partir de ce moment là que je me suis véritablement plongé dans la magie noire. Plus rien n'avait d'importance pour moi, depuis que tu m'avais laissé. Bien sûr, je continuais à te regarder de loin, espérant au fond de moi qu'un jour tu me pardonnerais. Mais au lieu de te voir triste, quand moi j'étais seul et désespéré, je te voyais avec _lui_. Et quand il me surprenait en train de vous fixer avec une peine et une rage qu'il n'avait sans aucun doute jamais connu, il me narguait.

Lui. James Potter.

Je le haïssais. Indépendamment du fait qu'il t'avait toi, Lily. Je le haïssais aussi pour tout ce qu'il représentait. La beauté, la popularité, l'intelligence… Il possédait des amis incroyables et fidèles, une famille aimante, des capacités dans pratiquement toutes les matières, mais aussi et surtout, _tout_ le monde le respectait, l'admirait. Il était la lumière, et moi un cafard perdu dans la noirceur de la nuit. Comment aurais-je pu rivaliser ?

Les années passaient et je suffoquais, je m'embourbais, je m'éteignais, dans un monde que je n'aurais jamais voulu connaître. La magie noire était pire que tout ce qu'on avait pu entendre dessus Lily, elle vous prenait tout ce qui faisait de vous un humain, ne laissant qu'une carcasse immonde, vide de tous sentiments. Et avec le temps, c'était ce que j'étais devenu. A une exception près. J'étais toujours et irrémédiablement fou de toi. Le temps n'y changeait rien. Et c'était tout qui me restait.

Mais malgré tous mes efforts, malgré toutes mes supplications, le jour où mon _**maître **_a fait le lien entre la prédiction que je lui avais rapportée, et toi, ton fils, et _lui, _sa décision était prise.

Vous deviez mourir. _Tu_ devais mourir.

Et je n'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher ça. Je n'ai rien fait pour empêcher ça. Je suis resté là, à gémir et à me prosterner aux pieds de Dumbledore pour qu'il te protège. Il me l'a promis. Et je me suis vendu à lui. Seulement il n'a pas réussi. **Il n'a pas réussi**. Et ce jour là, où tu as disparue, Lily, une partie de moi est morte. Et j'ai voulu crever. Crever pour ma lâcheté, pour t'avoir abandonnée, pour m'être préservé, moi plutôt que toi.

Alors aujourd'hui mon amour, j'ai vais accomplir ta dernière volonté. Je vais protéger ce pourquoi tu es morte. Je ne laisserai personne toucher à ton fils. Je donnerais ma vie pour ne pas que la tienne ait été vaine. Et je réussirai.

Fais-moi confiance ma Lily, je réussirai.

Et j'espère que malgré tout, oui malgré tout…

Tu me pardonneras.

* * *

><p>Review :3 ?<p> 


End file.
